Rockin' Romance
by tsl3161991
Summary: After Tabby's boyfriend breaks up with her, Luna enlists Lincoln's help to make her feel better.


**Synopsis**

After Tabby's boyfriend breaks up with her, Luna enlists Lincoln's help to make her feel better.

**Story**

Lincoln is sitting on the couch watching TV. Luna comes down the stairs in a fancy dress.

Lincoln: Hey Luna. Why are you dressed like that?

Luna: Sam and I have a date tonight.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Lincoln answers the door and sees it's Tabby.

Lincoln: Tabby? I haven't seen you since the Sadie Hawkins dance. What are you doing here?

Tabby: I guess Luna hasn't told you yet, her and Sam's date is a double date with me and my boyfriend.

Lincoln: You have a boyfriend? Is it Liam, you two seemed to really hit it off at the dance.

Tabby: No, we decided to just be friends when we figured out that the only thing we had in common was our love of turning it up to eleven. My boyfriend's name is Nathan and he's really into rock and roll, maybe even more than me.

Lincoln: Where is he?

Tabby: I'm meeting him at the restaurant.

Luna: See you later bro. I hope you don't mind being home alone for a while.

Lincoln: Don't worry, with all the chaos that comes with a family as big as ours, it'll be nice to have a quiet evening alone.

Luna and Tabby walk out the door. The scene cuts to Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet. Sam is standing outside waiting for Luna. Eventually, Luna and Tabby show up, but Nathan doesn't.

Sam: Hey Luna, nice dress.

Luna: Thanks. So, where's Nathan.

Sam: He's not here yet. Don't worry Tabby, I'm sure he'll show up.

Tabby: I'm not worried. Come on, let's go inside.

Everyone goes inside. Fifteen minutes pass, but Nathan still doesn't show up.

Tabby: Where's Nathan? He should've been here by now. If he's not here in five minutes, I'm going to be so mad at him.

Suddenly, Tabby gets a text message on her phone. She reads it, and then bursts into tears.

Luna: Tabby, what's wrong?

Tabby: Nathan just broke up with me.

Luna: What?!

Luna takes Tabby's phone and reads the text Tabby got.

Luna: "Tabby, I'm sorry to say this, but I think we should see other people. My old girlfriend just moved to town and we're getting back together". What a jerk! He just sent you a text that he's getting back together with another girl right before he's supposed to go out with you? Who does that? If he didn't want to be your boyfriend anymore, he should at least have the guts to tell you in person!

Sam: Maybe we should cancel our double date. After all, having to watch two of her friends on a date while she's all alone is probably the last thing she wants right now.

The scene cuts to the Louds' living room. Tabby is still crying.

Luna: Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?

Tabby: I don't think so.

Luna: I know, how about we have a sleepover? That always cheered me up when I was your age.

Tabby: Well, I guess it couldn't hurt.

Luna: Great! I've got an old pair of pajamas that should fit you, you can wear them.

Tabby goes upstairs to Luna and Luan's room to change into Luna's old pajamas. Luna's phone rings. She sees that it's Chunk and answers it.

Luna: Hey Chunk.

Chunk: Hey Luna. I hope you haven't forgotten about our big gig tonight.

Luna:[shocked] We have a gig tonight?

Chunk: Yeah, don't you remember? We booked that gig months ago.

Luna: But Tabby's boyfriend broke up with her and we're having a sleepover to make her feel better. I can't just abandon her.

Chunk: She's your friend, I'm sure she'll understand.

Luna: I really hope you're right.

Luna hangs up as Tabby walks down the stairs in a Smooch nightshirt.

Tabby: I found your old pair of pajamas. How do they look?

Luna: They look great. Um, there's something I have to tell you. I have a gig tonight that I can't get out of. I'm really sorry, I booked it months ago and forgot about it.

Tabby starts crying again.

Luna: This is terrible, one of my best friends is heartbroken and I can't be here to comfort her. There's got to be something I can do.

Luna gets an idea.

Luna: Lincoln, can you come down here?

Lincoln walks downstairs in his underwear with a comic book in his hand.

Lincoln: Can it wait? I'm a bit busy right now.

Tabby sees that Lincoln is in his underwear, causing her to blush and gasp. Lincoln notices her staring at him and remembers he's still in his underwear.

Lincoln:[blushing] Um, excuse me, I'll be right back.

Lincoln runs upstairs to his bedroom and comes back a short time later fully clothed.

Lincoln: Why are you home so soon? I thought you two had a double date.

Luna: Tabby's boyfriend dumped her, with a text message. We were going to have a sleepover to cheer her up, but Chunk called and said we have a gig tonight, so I have to leave. Can you please keep her company until I get back?

Lincoln: I don't know, we've only hung out once and it didn't turn out very well.

Luna: Come on, it'll only be for a little while. Plus, after getting dumped by that jerk Nathan, she could use some quality time with a great guy like you.

Lincoln: Fine, I'll do it.

Luna: Thanks bro.

Luna runs out the front door. Lincoln then walks over to Tabby.

Lincoln: So, I guess it's just you and me.

Tabby: Yep, just the two of us. I'm sorry, this must be so awkward after the whole Sadie Hawkins dance disaster.

Lincoln: Let's just forget the dance and start over.

Tabby: I'd like that. So, what should we do first?

Lincoln: How about we watch a movie?

Tabby: Sure, as long as it's not a romance movie, that's the absolute last thing I want to think about right now.

Lincoln: How about the Muscle Fish movie? I just got it last week.

Tabby: That sounds like fun.

Lincoln turns on the Muscle Fish movie and sits next to Tabby on the couch. The scene cuts to the end of the movie.

Tabby: That was great. What should we do next?

Lincoln: Well, I was reading comics before Luna left, but I doubt someone as cool as you would be into that.

Tabby: Are you kidding, I love comics. Can I join you?

Lincoln: Sure. Follow me, they're in my room.

Lincoln and Tabby walk to Lincoln's bedroom. Lincoln shows Tabby his comic books.

Tabby: Wow, sweet collection.

Lincoln: Yeah, I'll bet Nathan didn't have a comic collection this big. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up Nathan.

Tabby: It's okay, and you're right, he thought comic books were lame and liked to tease me for liking them.

Lincoln: Well, I would never tease you. How do you feel about Ace Savvy?

Tabby: It's one of my favorites.

Lincoln and Tabby sit on Lincoln's bed and read comics.

Tabby: So, why exactly were you in just your knickers when Luna called for you?

Lincoln:[blushing] I kind of like to be in nothing but my underwear when I read comics. I know it sounds weird, but it's really comfortable.

Suddenly, the telephone rings downstairs.

Lincoln: I'll get it. Wait here, I'll be right back.

Lincoln goes downstairs and answers the phone.

Lincoln: Hello.

Luna: Hey bro, how's it going with Tabby?

Lincoln: It's going great. We were just reading comics when you called.

Luna: Well, I won't keep you waiting. Tell Tabby I said hi.

Lincoln hangs up the phone and goes upstairs. When he opens his bedroom door, he sees Tabby is wearing nothing but a pair of British flag patterned underwear. Tabby looks up from the comic book she was reading and notices Lincoln's shocked expression. She then covers herself with one of Lincoln's comics.

Tabby:[blushing] Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought about how good you said reading comics like this feels, so I figured I'd try it myself. Don't worry, I'll put my clothes back on if this makes you uncomfortable.

Lincoln:[blushing] No, it's okay. Actually, do you mind if I join you?

Tabby: Sure, go ahead.

Lincoln takes off his shirt and jeans and sits next to Tabby.

Tabby: You were right, this is comfortable. Do you mind if I turn on some music?

Lincoln: No, I don't mind.

Tabby: Cool. I've got plenty of songs on my mobile, any requests?

Lincoln: Do you have anything by Smooch?

Tabby: I've got everything by Smooch.

Tabby shows Lincoln her phone. Lincoln is amazed that she has all of Smooch's songs.

Lincoln: Awesome! Smooch is my favorite band.

Tabby: Gee, why am I not surprised that Luna's brother has such good taste in music?

Lincoln blushes at Tabby's compliment. He then scrolls through the songs on Tabby's phone and plays one of them. Eventually, the song ends.

Lincoln: That song was great. Why don't you pick the next one?

Tabby plays another song on her phone. Lincoln is surprised to hear that it's a love song.

Lincoln: Wow, I was expecting you to pick something more hardcore.

Tabby: I was, but then I decided I wanted to hear something more romantic.

Tabby scoots closer to Lincoln, causing him to blush. Lincoln then holds Tabby's hand, causing her to blush. Suddenly, Luna comes through the front door.

Luna: Lincoln, Tabby, I'm back. Where are you guys?

Lincoln: We're up here.

Luna walks up the stairs. Lincoln and Tabby remember they're still in their underwear and scramble to put their clothes back on. Luna comes in right when they finish getting dressed and sees them sitting together.

Luna: How's it going? I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?

Lincoln:[blushing] No, we were just reading comics and listening to music.

Luna: Well, it's getting late, we should probably get to bed. Tabby, you can sleep in my room.

Tabby:[blushing] Um, is it okay if Lincoln joins us?

Luna: Of course it's okay. Lincoln, do you want to join us.

Lincoln:[blushing] Sure, I guess I could.

Lincoln grabs his pillow and blanket and follows Luna and Tabby to Luna and Luan's bedroom. He then puts them on the floor and lays down. Tabby climbs into Luan's bed while Luna climbs into her own bed.

Luna: Good night Tabby, good night Lincoln.

Tabby: Good night.

Lincoln: Good night.

Luna turns off the light and everyone goes to sleep. A short time later, Tabby opens her eyes and looks at Lincoln, who's asleep on the floor. She then climbs out of bed, lays on the floor next to Lincoln, and kisses him on the lips, not knowing that Luna is watching them.


End file.
